


В желаниях, высказанных только небесам

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Ты свёл меня с ума [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Саммари автора:Огонь, лёд и изгнание. Последняя ночь в Тирионе…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In many a hungry wish (told to the skies only)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869798) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



Финдекано склонился над столом, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на разложенных перед ним бумагах. Но все старания приводили к тому, что перед глазами вставали одни и те же картины. Феанаро в высоком шлеме — и остриё его меча у груди его брата. Скорбь в глазах преданного отца… Финдекано впервые в эту ночь увидел в нём младшего брата, так страдающего от нелюбви старшего.

И сегодняшние попытки Нолофинвэ помириться после оглашения приговора об изгнании — и неколебимое ледяное молчание Феанаро в ответ. И, в довершение всего, семь высоких фигур рядом ним, гордые и несгибаемые, как отец. Самая высокая из них пламенела, как факел…и Финдекано выругался, так как перо скользнуло в его пальцах, и чернила полились на отчёт. Проклятый Майтимо, даже сейчас он отвлекает его.

— Стоит промокнуть пятно, — тихий голос раздался за его спиной, и Финдекано крутанулся вокруг своей оси.

У окна стоял Майтимо; ночной ветер играл с его волосами.

— Но как… — начал Финдекано. Будто призрак посетил его комнату.

Майтимо махнул рукой в сторону открытого окна.

— Так же, как и ты всегда, — он слегка улыбнулся, — это оказалось сложнее, чем выглядело в твоём исполнении.

— Под твоим окном шпалера, — удивлённо произнёс Финдекано, но тут же вспомнил, что рассержен. — Чего тебе тут надо? Разве ты не должен сейчас готовиться к своей поездочке? К твоим грандиозным семейным каникулам?

Майтимо поднял брови.

— Как саркастично, Финдекано, я впечатлён.

— Заткнись, — Финдекано сжал кулаки. — Ты приходишь сюда и смеешь _шутить_ после всего, что твой отец сделал с моим…

— Твой отец не ранен, разве нет?

— Да какая разница! — Финдекано грохнул кулаком по столу, чернильница подпрыгнула и перевернулась, совершенно испортив всю его работу.

— Осторожней, — тихо сказал Майтимо.

— Так ты собираешься уехать с ним, не так ли?

— Конечно. Это ведь никогда не вызывало сомнений, а? — глаза Майтимо светились вызовом. — Я всегда говорил… никогда не лгал тебе насчёт моей верности…

— Верность… Элберет, Майтимо! Самое лучшее было бы сейчас тебе вмазать!

—  _Самое_ лучшее? — криво улыбнулся Майтимо.

Финдекано выругался и пнул свой стул. Он пересёк комнату, схватил Майтимо за плечи и прижал к стене.

— Будь ты проклят, сукин сын, клянусь!.. — он прервался и неистово поцеловал Майтимо. Майтимо с жаром ответил, обхватывая Финдекано руками и почти сбив с ног.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, ты знаешь? — прошептал Финдекано, разрывая поцелуй.

Тихий и опасный смех Майтимо влился в его ухо, Майтимо развернул Финдекано, теперь уже сам прижимая его к стене. Он с силой провёл руками вдоль бёдер Финдекано и легко поднял его в воздух… и Финдекано бессильно застонал и обхватил ногами талию Майтимо.

— Ненавижу тебя, Майтимо, — выпалил он и издал стон, когда Майтимо рванул шнуровку на его штанах, — ненавижу тебя, ненавижу…

— Я тебя люблю, — прошептал Майтимо, легонько прикусывая кончик уха Финдекано — и тот знал, что обречён он навечно.

***

Кожа Финдекано сияла от пота. Он обнажённым растянулся поверх простыней, глаза его были закрыты. Окна были зашторены, чтобы скрыть комнату от любопытных глаз и приглушить все возможные звуки, и тут царила духота, подогретая жаром их тел и недавних любовных игр. Волосы Финдекано от пота были влажными, на разрумянившейся золотистой коже уже проступили лёгкие синяки. Майтимо уткнулся носом в его шею, мешая ускользать в дрёму.

Финдекано поднял руку, чтоб коснуться щеки Майтимо, и со стоном уронил её.

— Как же жарко… Эру, я бы всё отдал сейчас за ледник…

Майтимо приподнялся на локте и принялся неспешно размечать поцелуями грудь Финдекано; волосы его водопадом хлынули Финдекано по коже.

— Если б я только мог… — шептал Майтимо, — я привёл бы тебе тысячи и тысячи ледников. Я принёс бы тебе снега, и рассыпал бы льдинки по твоему телу, и слизал бы всю влагу, в которую лёд бы растаял, — он провёл языком по пылающей соли на коже Финдекано, и тот издал глубокий горловой звук.

— Майтимо…

— Я проложил бы льдом путь между твоих ног, — шептал Майтимо, — и вылизал бы все капельки на твоих бёдрах. И потом я бы взял тебя в рот, и ты бы загорелся снова… везде… — он сместился вниз и опустился на колени между ног Финдекано, вбирая в рот его полувставший член.

Финдекано зарылся руками в волосы Майтимо и откинул голову на подушки.

— Ты бы сделал всё это, правда? — требовательно спросил он.

— Я бы принёс тебе льда, чтоб уберечь от огня снаружи, — шептал Майтимо, — а потом я сделал бы всё, чтоб сберечь тепло у тебя внутри, — его язык скользнул ниже, и Финдекано вскрикнул, задыхаясь. А после в него уже вторгались нежные пальцы, и Майтимо покрывал поцелуями его живот.

— Любимый, откройся мне, — сказал он, и Финдекано развёл ноги, шепча:

— Пожалуйста… — и Майтимо заполнил его.

Они покачивались в унисон, горячая кожа и тугая плоть, и духота, и тишина обволакивали их, нарушаемые лишь звуками их любви. И когда из глаз Финдекано хлынули непрошенные слёзы, Майтимо сцеловывал их, все до единой.

— Не уходи, — шептал Финдекано, пока Майтимо содрогался, выплёскиваясь в него, и Майтимо крепко держал его и не говорил ничего — но так и не вышел из него, даже когда стал совсем мягким между его бедёр.

Так Финдекано и уснул; и пот, и слёзы медленно высыхали на его лице, и Майтимо был внутри него, и руки Майтимо тесно обвивали кузена.

И жар был снаружи, и жар был внутри, но этой ночью в снах Финдекано был лёд.

А когда он проснулся, Майтимо уже не было.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1\. В названии автор опять использует строки из стихотворения Уолта Уитмена «Не в содроганиях моей худой груди», которое можно найти здесь: http://www.sky-art.com/whitman/leaves/ru/leaves05_1_ru.htm#t021, в переводе Н. Булгаковой.
> 
> 2\. У этого цикла, КОНЕЧНО, есть и то, что автор предлагает рассмотреть (ну или не рассмотреть, как хотите!) как продолжение - цикл "Песни нового мира" - http://archiveofourown.org/series/121242, который состоит из 6 мини/драбблов... там очень-очень много любви между Маэдросом и Фингоном, как водится... но и очень много ангста - это же времена после Исхода... потому я всё-таки пока не буду переводить его, это свыше моих сил, потому что очень больно. Когда-нибудь обязательно переведу - если к тому моменту никто другой не соберётся).
> 
> Вся серия также доступна для чтения на русском языке на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4293898.


End file.
